


Is It Monday Already?

by paintingwalls



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingwalls/pseuds/paintingwalls
Summary: Written for a prompt: J2, accidental marriage.





	

Jenses wakes up his head pounding and heavy weight across his chest. He keeps his eyes shut for a moment trying to ignore the fact that he has no idea where he is and who is on top of him. Peeking just a little he sees a mop of chestnut hair brushed against his shoulder and breathes out slow. At least he hasn't done anything stupid and gone home with a wrong person or anything. He wants to stay there and not get up but his bladder is too full to ignore. Weight on him shifts letting him free and he curses quietly as he gets out of the bed.

Jared grunts and groans as he turns over and pulls covers with him. Jensen hasn't really noticed how naked he actually is until the cool air brushes over his crotch and he sees their clothes messy and tangled on the floor like they had been in a real hurry to undress. He raises his hand to press heel of his palm over his aching eyes as something shiny catches his eye. With a surprised yelp he holds out his left hand and stares at the gold band neatly nestling on his ring finger.

"What the hell..." Jared wakes up as Jensen rushes around the room for clues. It takes a second for Jensen to spot matching band on Jared's ring finger and he knows. 

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Jensen asks as he pulls his jeans on.

Jared looks puzzled and sits up. "Not really. Not after we left Tom's."

Jensen feels his pockets and digs out a stiff piece of paper. He brings it closer and grimages. "Do you remember getting into a plane?" 

"No", Jared tells him as he rummages the bedside table for leaflets the hotel has provided. He holds out a booklet of the hotel's services and points out the address on back. "But apparently we are in Hawaii." Jared is quiet for a moment and picks out another booklet that has hearts around the cursive text 'how to make your honeymoon immemorial'. 

"Fuck", Jensen throws the stub of flight ticket into bin by the desk. "Could this be any worse?" he mumbles as he finally goes to bathroom. 

When Jensen gets out of the bathroom after taking a leak and splashing cold water on his face, Jared is just sitting there. "You look a little white", Jensen states and checks his watch. "You know we should probably call to tell them that we'll be a little late from the set today." He laughs nervously. "We are so fucked."

"We?" Jared looks a little amused. "My ass feels like I'm the one who got fucked."

Jensen's laugh is sincere now and he flops on the bed beside Jared. "This is so messed up that I really don't know what to say. This should be special and we don't even remember a thing."

"Jen", Jared says softly and kisses him. "Marry me?" he asks eyes shining and lips curling into soft smile. 

"I already did", Jensen answers with laughter in his voice, but seeing how serious Jared looks, he quiets and looks into Jared's eyes. They stay there for a moment just looking at each other before Jensen lifts a hand on Jared's cheek and kisses him gently before answering. "Yes."

They fall back in the bed kissing madly and when they finally part for air Jared pulls Jensen close and laughs. "This is the fucking last time I smoke something Mike offers."


End file.
